


Gavin Has Six Cats

by moon_hedgehog



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lots of Cats, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Very Questionable Humor, i wanted to write shameless android porn but then cats happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: or six cats have Gavin?A story about how a gang of purring creatures, one android, and one police detective co-exist in one house.





	Gavin Has Six Cats

**Author's Note:**

> i love them all.

Gavin has six cats.

The first of them is called Shtein, and this, by the way, oldest asshole he picked up as a kitten, at an abandoned eatery in the Detroit's ghetto. Shtein has a fluffy red tail and emerald eyes, eternally wrapped in a thoughtful film; he adores catnip ten times stronger than all the other cats on the planet combined; and is the unspoken leader and elder of the whole gang. In fucking eight in the morning – and screw that it's a day off – he somehow miraculously creeps into the locked bedroom, and sits next to the edge of the bed. Stir his triangular ears and watches as the android RK900, and more precisely Gabriel, marks Gavin Reed with a bite on the neck, firmly holding his hips and pegging into the mattress. The master is still rather sleepy, his quiet moans are drowned in a pillow full of feathers, and his back is arching on the messy sheets, smelling of sweat and sex. His hand stretches to ruffle android's pitch-dark hair, and a few minutes later he cums with a sharp cry. His gaze is still defocused when he turns his head sideways, but both – Shtein and Gavin – manage to notice each other's attention for some millisecond, and in the next, a slipper flies into the fluffy watcher, followed by a thundering roar.

That's how their small house wakes up.

The second cat's named James, periodically he breaks into all sorts of regional adventures but avoids all the dangers as if being guarded by an angel of heaven. Over time, an angel of heaven takes on very distinct outlines of Gabriel, send by shaking with anger Gavin to another “find-this-black-bastard” quest. James is the biggest supplier of fur on all vertical surfaces in the house, he likes to eat flies as snacks and experiences an ecstatic pleasure in spoiling that-very-mood. Barely Gabriel pins the detective to the table, almost impatiently, but still mechanically cold - “this-black-bastard” absolutely carelessly jumps onto kitchen sink, dropping unwashed plates with a light tail movement, and shaking his fluffy ass before disappearing in the darkness, to the accompaniment of bodeful “I'll gut you out when find!!!”.

That's how their small house gets cleared.

The third cat is Melody – and this is, in fact, a lady. Her, with oil in the fur and a sprained paw, Gavin found at the door of his own home, where the poor girl was hiding in search of warmth. When he approached, intending to help, she hissed – and that's always been Melody in whole, who had to be tamed for a very long time. Now she's a full-fledged possessor of the largest uneaten toy collection, an ardent defender of her bowl of milk, and undoubtedly Shtein's right paw. Her tricks in destroying the life of her master are much more cunning and thoughtful than James's direct insolence - on weekdays, when both Gabriel and Gavin go to serve the people of Detroit, she persistently engages in gnawing of the television cable, so that by the evening leave an interesting couple without a football match. Well, or an action movie. Or a channel for adults. On weekends, she innocently looks at the RK900 from under half-closed eyelashes, knowing that her beauty is capable of piercing even a non-existent heart.

That's how their small house is a quiet and peaceful place, where TV cables change almost weekly.

The fourth through that house waddles Tyler, and his fluffy tricolor tail ludicrously drags behind him. This cat validates himself at the expense of being the muscles of the whole gang, his fangs, theoretically, are able to easily crunch through the metal, and with the help of his deep amber eyes, one could conduct hypnosis sessions. Tyler, nevertheless, is Gavin's favorite – and android Gabriel learns it from the first week, reading information about the hierarchy in this house with a trained eye. Tyler eats for a kitten, always pokes a wet nose in a knee when everything's just crap, and doesn't interfere with sex at all. Well, maybe a little… but it's absolutely not his fault, because James literally drags him by the tail into the master's bedroom, forcing to open the boxes and tear off absurdly bouncing vibrators. But hardly noticing the detective on the threshold, Tyler frighteningly presses his ears to his head and afflictedly rolls on his back, showing a tender belly for menacing shoes; and against that can stand no Gavin Reed.

That's how in their small house with an enviable regularity appear new things.

Fifth, in the darkest corner of the living room, under a coffee table covered with everlasting dust, lives Demon. Demon has gotten his name from, in fact, all sorts of supernatural shit, because his past owner, after one unhappy incident, replaced one of his pet's eyes with a mechanic one, and then broke bad even harder, attaching android paw after. As soon as the old freak went to another world, Gavin – with all his burning hatred for “iron buckets” - couldn't leave the cat to die in cold and hunger, and took to himself with gritted teeth. The cat was clever, brisk, fucking strange, and scaring to shit – sitting in a shadow on his chest in the middle of a night, and massaging it with paws. To appeared Gabriel, Demon immediately experienced a connection of unprecedented power, and the latter, evidently, to him; as from the second day it wasn't possible to tear them apart, and sometimes Gavin himself has had to throw the cat out of their bedroom, where he's sought to be with all the connections of his paw. One day Gabriel tried to stammer on the fact to truly leave him for the night… but seeing the expression on Reed's face, only tried.

That's how in their small house reigns relative love and care.

The six still quite a kitten has appeared already with Gabriel, and, in fact, thanks to him. This dull metal piece couldn't leave a small red oddball at the corpse of his former owner, when they and Gavin were on another case. The kitten was originally thought to be dubbed Connor – and thought, of course, detective Reed, but in the end gave his advantage to the deviant, who wasn't ashamed to look into kitten's eyes and loudly proclaim him Simba. Gavin almost caught a heart attack, rolling on the ground with laughter and thinking that it's finally a time to stop stuffing Gabriel with old Disney cartoons. Simba has turned out to be a smart kid – putting behind absolutely everyone else from the gang. He ate carpet, peed over bed's legs, and with an insolent look on that same bed slept. Hauled Tyler by his ears and incessantly tried to hang on Gabriel's legs. Was very much afraid of thunderstorms, hated when his masters were alone, and with ease of God-knows-who spoiled everyone's nerves. When the plaintive meowing of this asshole interrupted Gavin on the verge of orgasm, he realized that this is the end. He can't live like that anymore. It was decided to give Simba to someone at work, and Reed spent weeks in the state of “selling-kitten-for-free” until driving himself to near death and depressingly falling into the hands of catching him Gabriel. After poking down his human five pills of sedative, RK900 realized that it was necessary to solve this problem, and… began to teach Simba, using the knowledge base of dog training. The results were visible unexpectedly and at once – a week later, the red-furred demon has been bringing rubber mice on command and cocked his tail from praise. Morally and mentally reanimated Gavin waved his hand at the little lion, leaving him in the gang.

That's how their house has acquired some kind of obedience.

 

Gavin has six cats. And one android. And devil knows how it works, but for some reason, there is enough love for everyone.


End file.
